Date Night
by Tina101
Summary: Roger decides to take Mimi to the State Fair on a date...rated for mild lanuage, and suggestive content mostly Roger's fault.


_Date Night_

Mimi sat on the couch with her legs folded neatly under her, reading a magazine. Roger wrapped his arms around her from behind, and began to kiss her exposed neck. Moaning, Mimi stopped reading. Suddenly, Roger stopped.

"Come on, we're going out," he said. Mimi looked at her boyfriend, confused.

"Wait, where?" Roger walked around to the front of the couch, and pulled Mimi to her feet.

"The state fair is only twenty minutes away on subway. Now go get some comfortable shoes on, and we'll get going." Mimi rolled her eyes, and disappeared in their room. A minute later, she returned wearing a pair of black flip-flops.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said. Roger grabbed his lightweight denim jacket, and he and Mimi left for the subway.

On the subway, the couple got a pair of seats off to the side away from everyone else. Mimi leaned against the wall of the subway car, and draped her legs across Roger's lap. Roger ran his hands up and down her lower legs.

"So what's with this sudden escapade to the fair?" With a sly smile, Roger's hand moved farther up Mimi's leg. "Roger Davis, you get your mind out of the gutter!"

"I got tired of hanging around our place and the loft all the time. Maureen told me about the fair, so I looked it up in the newspaper, and here we are!" Mimi smiled. Then, she kissed Roger's cheek, and ran her fingers through his long hair.

"You need a haircut, babe." Roger shook his head back and forth, causing Mimi to giggle. She took his face in her small hands.

"I like my hair long."  
"So do I, but it's too long. Let me cut it tomorrow."

"And what if I say no?"  
"Then I'll be forced to tie you to a chair, and cut your hair whether you want me to or not." A dozen dirty thoughts ran through Roger's mind, but he kept them to himself. With her arms crossed over her chest, Mimi leaned against the wall, and closed her eyes. She gently ran her foot up and down Roger's leg. The couple rode the rest of the way in silence.

At last, the subway pulled into the station. Roger and Mimi got up from their comfortable seats, and went up to the street above. It wasn't hard to find the fair. All the couple had toe do was follow the sound of children laughing, and the glow of carnival rides in the setting sun. Roger entwined his fingers with Mimi's, and they walked down the street. After the rocker paid for admission, the couple began to walk around the fair. Mimi dragged Roger over to the Ferris wheel.

"Oo! Let's go on this!" she squealed. Roger was hesitant. "What's wrong baby?"

"I don't do heights," Roger replied simply. Mimi began to pout.

"Aww, come one. This is my _favorite_ ride." Mimi stood on her tip toes so she could whisper in Roger's ear. "Not only will I let you choose the next ride, but I'll make it worth your while once we get home." The dancer ran her finger tips up and down Roger's bicep ever so lightly.

"Okay, fine." Smiling, Mimi pulled Roger onto the ride. Almost instantly, he knew that he'd regret it.

The ride operator closed and locked the door to the small car. As the car began to move, Roger closed his eyes, and took several deep breaths. Mimi rubbed his leg affectionately.

"You okay, honey?" she asked.

"I don't do heights," Roger replied quickly. In hopes of distracting him, Mimi rubbed the inside of his leg.

"Just think, after this we get to go on whatever ride you want, and if you're good, I'll let you buy me dinner later." Roger rolled his eyes.

"Great," he grumbled.

"Try and contain your excitement. Just wait until we get home tonight, all alone, in our dark apartment with all those slinky clothes from the CatScratch Club." A playful smile played across Roger's face. "There we go, now maybe we can keep you from having a panic attack." Roger rested his head on Mimi's thin shoulder, and waited for the ride to be over.

Finally, the operator let Roger and Mimi off the ride. The rocker took his girlfriend's hand, and led her over to the Haunted House.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no," Mimi said as she slid her hand out of Roger's.

"You said that I could pick the next ride, and this is the ride I choose." Roger grabbed Mimi's arm and pulled her onto the ride. He pulled the lap bar down, and gave the dancer a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you."  
"Keep thinking that while you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"But…we don't own a couch."

"Then you can sleep on the floor," Mimi replied simply with a shrug.

"Aww hell now, that floor's violated at least twenty health code regulations." The ride lurched forward.

"Should have thought about that earlier." A skeleton dropped out of nowhere, causing Mimi to squeak. After several more jumps from Mimi, Roger poked her side. This caused the dancer to jump out of her skin. She whacked him in the chest…hard. He groaned, but didn't say anything.

The second the ride was over, Mimi stormed off. Sighing, Roger followed her through the crowd.

"Meems!" he called. Mimi stopped, and spun around. "Are you mad at me?" The dancer shook her head.

"A little bit, but it's more like a frustration." She kissed Roger's cheek. "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Roger watched open-mouthed as Mimi had her way through the crowd towards the restroom. She's crazy, absolutely crazy! First she says that she's mad, and then she gives him a kiss.

_That woman's twisted._ Roger thought. Roger had a feeling as to what would happen when they got home. Mimi would blow up after lulling him into a sense of security that she really _wasn't_ mad. A teddy bear hanging as a prize for a game caught the rocker's attention. It was pink with _I Love You_ written across its stomach in red, and plush rose in its hand. Roger pulled out a dollar, and gave it to the young man in charge of the game. The concept of the game was fairly simple. All you had to do was toss rubber softballs in plastic bins that were tilted slightly. Five dollars, and fifteen softballs later, Roger finally won the teddy bear.

Several minutes later, Mimi returned from the bathroom. When she saw that Roger was holding something behind his back, she crossed her arms over her chest, and gave him a disapproving look.

"What did you do?" she asked. Roger laughed.

"Why do you automatically assume that I did something?"

"The look on your face, and the fact that you're holding something behind your back." Roger shifted slightly.

"Well, I got bored while waiting for you, so I won you this." He handed Mimi the teddy bear. She let out a squeal, and threw her arms around Roger's neck.

"It's adorable! Thanks honey!" Roger returned the hug, and kissed the dancer's cheek.

"So you're not mad at me?"  
"Mad? No, frustrated at you level of immaturity at given points in time, yes."  
"See, if my immaturity level wasn't where it is at right now, I'd have a real job-" Mimi gasped in mock horror. Roger gave her a deadly look. "And we'd be at some party with high-strung people with sticks shoved up out butts." Mimi giggled.

"Now that I think about it, I like you exactly the way you are."

"I thought so. Now let's go do some more rides."

After riding rides for nearly an hour, Roger and Mimi decided that it was time to eat. They stood in front of one of a food stall, looking at the menu. Mimi stood with her thin arms around Roger's waist.

"I want chicken tenders with fries and a soda, okay?" she said simply.

"Yes ma'am." Roger patted Mimi's butt playfully. "I'll order, why don't you go save us a table?" Mimi gave the rocker's waist a final squeeze before sauntering off to find a table under the multi-colored tent next to the stall.

Five minutes later, Roger slid into the seat across from Mimi's loaded with an armload of food.

"That better not be diet soda," Mimi told him.

"So what if it is?" Roger replied simply as he unwrapped a cheeseburger.

"Maureen's gonna kill you if it is, _and_ you're eating Elsie!" Roger rolled his eyes, and took a large bite of the burger.

When he was done with that bite, he said, "Maureen can kiss my-" Mimi gave Roger a look, causing him to fall silent. For a while, the couple ate in silence. Mimi seemed to be in her own little world. Finally, Roger asked, "Okay Ms. Marquez, why are you so quiet?"  
"I was just thinking."

"About what?" Mimi shook her head.

"It's dumb."

"Come on, please?" The dancer sighed.

"Fine, but don't laugh." Roger promised that he wouldn't. "I was trying to figure out who pay when Maureen and Joanne go out, because the guy normally pays on a date."

"Which is why I've been paying all night," Roger concluded. Mimi flashed her boyfriend an innocent smile. The rocker took some friend and ate them quickly. "And what did you conclude?"

"That Joanne pays _all_ the time, because Maureen's always flat broke." Roger laughed.

"Amen." The coupled chatted and flirted openly until they finished eating. Tehn, they decided to head home.

As the couple walked down the street in Alphabet City, Roger lit a cigarette for each of them. Mimi tucked the teddy bear under her arm, held the cigarette in one hand, and Roger's hand in the other.

"You know, Mr. Davis, there's still another part of this date that has to take place at home." Mimi gave Roger a suggestive look. The two then bolted down the street hand in hand to finish their date night.

**The End**


End file.
